<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back to Me by Three_Oaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309689">Come Back to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks'>Three_Oaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oaksy's Prompt Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Benji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has waited for years for Benji to come home.</p><p>Written for my prompt game on Tumblr.<br/>Day 1: Coming home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oaksy's Prompt Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Coming home</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan wasn’t waiting anymore. He’d waited for years, he’d waited long after everyone had told him it was useless, he’d waited until there had been nothing left to wait for.</p><p>Ethan wasn’t living anymore, either. Not really. He’d lived when Benji was at his side, when Benji had smiled at him through the rain, he’d even lived when he’d still believed.<br/>
That Benji would come home, one day. </p><p>Morning. So early the light was soft and blue, so early the only sound was the echo of Benji’s laugh fading as his dream dissolved.</p><p>His phone was ringing.</p><p>“Ethan?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>